Dragonica Online - Update 1.0.0
Dragonica Online Patch v1.0.0 was the beginning of the final stage of development in Dragonica Online and the ending of the open beta version of the game. The details of it were enclosed on an article on the official Dragonica Online website by THQ*ICE dated 08/12/2009. The patch took place on 08/15/2009, accompanied by the "Grand Opening" event of Dragonica Online. Improvements *The Emporia War (the Guild vs. Guild system) was added. *The Kundaran Dungeon (+50), featuring Mutisha the Necomancer, was added. *"Dozens of fixes and improvements to quest text." Graphics *Visual effects to portals in Ocher Forest were added. *Improvements to the chat system were made to help reduce unnecessary chatting and spam messages. *The text display in the Mission Map interface was improved. Gameplay *The Mushroom Merchant "Alex" in Misty Lane now sells items. *The High Magician "Elsa" in Portobello Village now sells items. *The appearance rate for rare monsters was improved. *Chests received for completing Monster Count requirements are no longer empty. *The "Wanted Poster" quest in Molten Raeth was fixed; it now requires killing Skull Clubbers instead of Spiked Mace Mummies. *A map hole where characters could get stuck in the Skypie Sanctuary Mission Map was fixed. Skills *Skills with lasting effects was changed to continue to work when activated before entering a Mission Map. *The description text for Shaman skill “Perfect Seal” was corrected. *The description text for Paladin skill “Cockroach Life” was corrected. *The description text for Paladin skill “Defensive Aura” was corrected. *The description text for Paladin skill “Armor Mastery” was corrected. Items *New cosmetic items have been added to the Cash Shop. *A second ring can now be equipped by double-clicking on it if the character already has a first ring equipped. Known Issues General *'All previous installations of Dragonica Online need to be uninstalled prior to installing the latest client.' *If you try to install the game on Windows Vista with the User Account Controls turned on it may take up to 5 minutes before the first Installation window displays. **Alternatively, UAC can be disabled and the installer will begin almost immediately. *The game freezes, then crashes to desktop after launching in full-screen, entering gameplay, and selecting Change Character from the ESC Menu on a Vista machine using an Nvidia video card. *Possibility of crashing to the desktop when the user selects Change Character and then clicks the scenario button twice. *Dragonica Online takes up to 60 seconds to fully shut down. *No link to the Readme in the Start Menu. The installer currently does not add a link to the readme.txt to the Start Menu group. **The readme can be found at C:\Program Files\Dragonica Online - Closed Beta Test *DirectX 9.0c is required but not installed. The installer does not detect whether a system has it installed nor does it provide an option to install it. **DirectX 9.0c can be installed from C:\Program Files\THQICE\Dragonica Online – Open Beta Test\DXWEBSETUP *On Windows Vista, Limited Access Accounts will require permission to launch the game. **If installed and launched with a Limited Access Account, the user will need permission from the system’s admin to launch the game. *When attempting to exit the game it may take a long before the game window finally closes. *On Vista, Dragonica Online will not be added to the Windows Games Explorer. *After running the uninstallation program, there will still be some files left behind. **To manually remove these files, delete "C:\Program Files\Dragonica Online - Open Beta Test". Interface''' *Text at Vending Machine NPCs does not display. *The Ranking Server is not active. When accessed from ESC -> Ranking, there will be a 30-second delay followed by failing to connect to the Ranking Server. *Missing pictures for monsters and NPCs in the Journal. *Location names inside Mission Maps exceeding 22 characters drop to a second line and become partially obstructed by the star level field. *The words 'has' and 'is' appear following the player's name with no spacing when a player becomes the leader of a party. *The NPC search function is case sensitive. *The NPC search function fails to locate all locations of NPCs that are at multiple locations. *The mission descriptions on some Wanted posters appear outside of the text box. *The text for long map names goes outside the graphic when viewing the Map location section of the Guild screen. *Entering a name into the NPC Search on the World Map (M key) will often not work. You’ll receive an error message stating that the NPC does not exist. *There are inaccuracies in the Journal. Entries for NPCs and locations may not be accurate. Gameplay *Portals in Ocher Forest do not have sparkling graphic effects as other portals do, making them difficult to spot. *The glowing sword graphic remains on screen in the player switches out of Ninja Frenzy mid-attack anywhere in game. *Text at Vending Machine NPCs does not display. *The Ranking Server is not active. When accessed from ESC -> Ranking, there will be a 30-second delay followed by failing to connect to the Ranking Server. *Missing pictures for monsters and NPCs in the Journal. *Location names inside Mission Maps exceeding 22 characters drop to a second line and become partially obstructed by the star level field. *The words 'has' and 'is' appear following the player's name with no spacing when a player becomes the leader of a party. *The NPC search function is case sensitive. *The NPC search function fails to locate all locations of NPCs that are at multiple locations. *The mission descriptions on some Wanted posters appear outside of the text box. *The text for long map names goes outside the graphic when viewing the Map location section of the Guild screen. *Entering a name into the NPC Search on the World Map (M key) will often not work. You’ll receive an error message stating that the NPC does not exist. We are aware of the issue and will have it resolved in the near future. *There are inaccuracies in the Journal. Entries for NPCs and locations may not be accurate. We are aware of the issue and will have it resolved in the near future. '''Quests *The quest “Magical Ingredients (3)” requires 30 doses of Pooka Wing Powder from Pookas in Sanctuary of the Gods and its Mission Map. *The quest “Ominous Rumors” does not have a Decline button. *The quests “Absurd Suggestion” and “Donny’s Challenge” only requires the player to take part in PvP matches, not win them. *The quest “Equipment” requires 30 Warrior Snails Helmets from Warrior Snails and 30 Sharp Teeth from Diles. *The quest “Metal Man (1)” requires players to retrieve 30 Metal Pieces from Helix Cores in the Mission Map of the third floor of Drakos. *The quest “Slaying Small Dragons (2)” actually requires collecting 20 Wyrmling Tails instead of Pygmy Tails as stated. *Completing the quest “An Unexpected Clue” will not provide the player with the Libra Return Scroll. *Quests relating to accumulating combos may not keep accurate score. Keep trying, eventually you will receive a Mission Complete notification. *For the quest “Massive Attack Force” Blood Spectral Knights, Dragon Spectral Knight, Spiked Mace Mummies (level 34) and Mace Mummies (level 33) fail to count towards the quest goal. *For the quest “Archaeological Hunt for the Virtuous Dragon”, Blood Spectral Knights and Dragon Spectral Knights fail to count towards the quest goal. *Some quests can not be completed and can’t be quit due to requiring items in the second continent, Angrakka. Mission Maps *There is an invisible object that deals damage when jumping and dashing in Kimart's boss map during gameplay. *The rare monster hunt “Rare Monster Hunt - Aswan” requires the player to hunt for Aswan in Drakos (2nd Floor) Machina Center. Other *The hot spot for the portal within Kayron Altar is off center. Players should stand near the end edge of the portal to activate. *Fire traps and spiked traps in the Lucidity Terrace are inaccurate and may cause damage to player even when the trap appears to be not active. *The player will become unable to use any hotkey or move if a mission map is completed by the other party member while the user is dead. *Enemies will occasionally become stuck in a state of infinite stun at zero health when using the warrior skill "Hammer Blow" repeatedly while the Paladin skill "Reverse Time" or the Warrior skill "Vitality of Youth" is active. *Keybinds appear to be set to default when opening Key Configuration with a New Character while using an alternate set up anywhere in game. *If player uses the Thief skill Cut Down within the Underground Lake in the Caverns of Doom Mission Map there is a chance the player might fall through the valid play area. **If this occurs, player should return to the login screen and sign in again. *The Assassin skill "Burrow" gives incorrect details. Tooltip should read “Burrow into the ground to hide from enemies. Consumes 30 MP every second until deactivated. Use the skill again to deactivate.” for all levels. *There is a 2 second delay before the player is able to see the knockdown effect applied when they cast the Warrior skill Sword Dance. *The God of Healing buff heals for 35 instead of 30, and allows the player to heal over 100% of their health. *There are multiple errors with the Pathfinder skill Remote Timed Bombs when used anywhere in game; timer is slightly off, no explosion graphic, and player activating the skill does not see the opponent getting knocked down. *The Shaman skill Double Shot deals damage and then gives life back when attacking enemies during gameplay. *The negative effects of the Shaman skill Quagmire do not display in upper-left corner of the opponents screen. *The Barricade skill fails to display the increase in defensive power in the character screen when activated even though the effect is taking place. *The Head slot piece of the Package experiences a graphical glitch when certain Thief or Magician skills are used while wearing it. *Some Elf Package items have the incorrect icon. *Cash Shop items that equip to the Face slot do not gain an option bonus after being soulcrafted. *Quest items do not stack when the Misc inventory is full and the quest item is in the last slot while completing any quest during gameplay. *The item "Heroes Wreath" lists a Def and Mdef of 1. These items do not and are not meant to provide that benefit. *Quest Items are destroyed if the player does not have enough room in their Misc inventory. *Some non-sellable items such as Boss Mission Cards display prices. *Items that the player does not meet the requirements for will appear when using the Suggest Gear option in the Recommended Equipment portion of the Journal. *The Donation Box inside the Emporia Tower does not function. *Players get stuck in a limbo state where they cannot move, are dead, but have health and cannot respawn when they receive a heal right after they are killed during a PvP match. *Only numbers work when creating a password for a PvP room. *In the Kundaran Dungeon, if the party gets spread out too much there is a possibility of desyncing and the party getting split into separate instances. *A system debug error displays stating “Message Closing window due to the distance from the NPC.” when attempting to complete a guild quest when standing beyond a certain distance from Donny in Libra. *Pressing Enter creates a null character when entering a guild notice. *The option to level up a guild is only available to the guild leader instead of being available to the assistant guild leader as well. *The function Party Member Search is only find the users who are near you. *Some names of places exceed the text box when searching for a friend to be a couple with. *The player will become unable to use any hotkey or move if a mission map is completed by another party member while the user is dead. **Restarting the game is required to resolve this issue. Skills''' *If player uses the Thief skill Cut Down within the Underground Lake in the Caverns of Doom Mission Map there is a chance the player might fall through the valid play area. **If this occurs, player should return to the login screen and sign in again. *The Assassin skill Burrow gives incorrect details. Tooltip should read “Burrow into the ground to hide from enemies. Consumes 30 MP every second until deactivated. Use the skill again to deactivate.” for all levels. *There is a 2 second delay before the player is able to see the knockdown effect applied when they cast the Warrior skill Sword Dance. *The God of Healing buff heals for 35 instead of 30, and allows the player to heal over 100% of their health. *There are multiple errors with the Pathfinder skill Remote Timed Bombs when used anywhere in game; timer is slightly off, no explosion graphic, and player activating the skill does not see the opponent getting knocked down. *The Shaman skill Double Shot deals damage and then gives life back when attacking enemies during gameplay. *The negative effects of the Shaman skill Quagmire do not display in upper-left corner of the opponents screen. *The Barricade skill fails to display the increase in defensive power in the character screen when activated even though the effect is taking place. Items' *The Head slot piece of the Package experiences a graphical glitch when certain Thief or Magician skills are used while wearing it. *Some Elf Package items have the incorrect icon. *Cash Shop items that equip to the Face slot do not gain an option bonus after being soulcrafted. *Quest items do not stack when the Misc inventory is full and the quest item is in the last slot while completing any quest during gameplay. *The item Heroes Wreath lists a Def and Mdef of 1. These items do not and are not meant to provide that benefit. *Quest Items are destroyed if the player does not have enough room in their Misc inventory. *Some non-sellable items such as Boss Mission Cards display prices. *Items that the player does not meet the requirements for will appear when using the Suggest Gear option in the Recommended Equipment portion of the Journal. '''Player vs. Player' *The Donation Box inside the Emporia Tower does not function. *Players get stuck in a limbo state where they cannot move, are dead, but have health and cannot respawn when they receive a heal right after they are killed during a PvP match. *Only numbers work when creating a password for a PvP room. Guild and Party *In the Kundaran Dungeon, if the party gets spread out too much there is a possibility of desyncing and the party getting split into separate instances. *A system debug error displays stating “Message Closing window due to the distance from the NPC.” when attempting to complete a guild quest when standing beyond a certain distance from Donny in Libra. *Pressing Enter creates a null character when entering a guild notice. *The option to level up a guild is only available to the guild leader instead of being available to the assistant guild leader as well. *The function Party Member Search is only find the users who are near you. *Some names of places exceed the text box when searching for a friend to be a couple with. *The player will become unable to use any hotkey or move if a mission map is completed by another party member while the user is dead. Restarting the game is required to resolve this issue. denotes new known issues with this patch. Category:Updates Category:History of Dragonica Online